Jealousy
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Castiel is Jealous, and trust me, you do not want to see an angry, jealous angel. If only Dean knew who...or what...Cas was jealous of. Established Destiel. Slash. Fluffy cuteness


**Hello internet friends. Just a silly Destiel oneshot I thought up late last night, please excuse any mistakes. Reviews are welcome **

**-NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I own several posters, too many books and far too many blankets, but I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. _

Dean knew something was up with his boyfriend the moment he appeared in their motel room. Castiel's beautiful face was lined with worry, his eyebrows drawn in anger, the corners of his lips turned down in sadness. Dean put down his Dad's journal and stood up to greet Cas. When he got closer he realised Cas was really troubled, and he became concerned for his lover.

"Cas?" Dean questioned softly, "What's wrong babe?" Deans green eyes looked into Cas' blue ones in confusion. He heard Castiel hiss something very quietly under his breath, so quietly he missed it completely. "Sorry Cas, I didn't quite get that."

Cas looked up and glared at Dean. His once light blue eyes were dark like a raging sea with anger. "You should know, 'what is up'." Castiel sneered at Dean.

Dean stepped back in confusion and (He was slightly ashamed to admit) fear, Castiel had never spoken in that tone before. He was always so calm and innocent -Well he was when he was with Dean anyway. Dean glanced over his shoulder and looked longingly at the journal. Maybe the answer to why Cas was acting so strange was in there. Maybe not.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't know what I did. Can you tell me?" Dean asked. He hoped Sam would be a while at the grocery store; this situation didn't need to be made any worse by a third party.

"Don't call me that," Cas snarled at Dean before he started pacing up and down the room, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"What? Baby?" Dean asked, "Why not?" Cas ignored his questions and continued pacing for another five minutes before Dean took him firmly by the arms and pulled him to a stop.

Cas put his head down so he was staring at his shoes before muttering, "Because that's what you call her."

Dean was stumped; he still had no clue who Cas was talking about. Cas explained a little with his following words.

"They all told me I was stupid in the first place, that of course you could never feel for me like I do for you. I told them they were wrong, but when angels and demons agree on something, they're usually right. Zachariah called me stupid and said I was becoming a mud monkey. Maybe I was, maybe I am, but I didn't care. But I see the way you look at her Dean. I never thought anything of it before, but then they all started talking about it too,"

Dean realised Castiel had tears dripping down his face. His heart clenched in sadness as he took in the horrifying sight in front of him. He couldn't stand to see Cas cry, but he didn't know what he had done or how he could fix it.

"Gabriel and Zachariah. Even Meg. They all noticed that you do it too. They see the love in your eyes when you look at her; they hear the adoration in your voice. I see it all too Dean. I should have known I'd never be good enough for you."

Dean interrupted before Cas could go any further, "Cas, what on earth are you talking about? Of course you're good enough for me; the question is am I good enough for you! You are the best thing in my life Cas! Now tell me, who are you talking about?"

Cas looked up at Dean slowly before whispering two words, "The Impala."

Shock swept over Deans face as he realised what Cas had just said. He grinned as he chuckled softly. "Oh Cas..." He smiled.

Cas frowned even deeper. "Stop laughing Dean." He scolded.

"Sorry, it's just, I can't. Cas, Why would you ever think...Well what are you thinking?" Dean asked still smiling.

"I think you love your car more than me Dean. You are always calling it baby, yet you only call me by my species name. And you say you love it all the time, but not once have you said you love me Dean." Castiel explained simply.

Dean shook his head slowly. "You're wrong babe. When I call you angel, I mean it as in you're my angel, it's a human term of endearment silly. And just because I have never said it doesn't mean I don't. But I love you Castiel. I love you more than Pie, more than my car, more than anything." Dean smiled at the happiness that shone on Castiel's face, before gently kissing his pink lips.

When they broke apart Castiel was still smiling. "So my siblings and the Demons were wrong?"

Dean nodded, "Of course they were, they always are."

Castiel smiled before sheepishly saying, "I am sorry for my behaviour dean. Jealousy is ill becoming."

Dean grinned at the hint of a blush that had formed on Cas' cheeks before reassuring him, "Don't worry Cas. The little green monster looks kinda hot on you."

Castiel's face paled in panic as his eyes darted around looking for a literal small green creature. Dean realised why and started laughing, "Just...a phrase...Cas." He managed to choke out between laughs. Castiel blushed deeper before nodding and joining Dean in laughter.

It was at this point that Sam walked in. He was rather confused at the scene that lay before him. His brother and his angelic boyfriend were in fits of laughter, both holding each other up. Sam smiled at the pair before clearing his throat loudly. 'Now this...' He thought, 'should be interesting.'


End file.
